


Hollow Chest

by Miss_L



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Because I can, M/M, and because this series just ripped fucking heart out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_L/pseuds/Miss_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All is as should be. In life as in death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow Chest

’t Was not a passing like Agron had feared. Crippling sickness, or old age - taken to bed, never to get up again. No, his death had been honourable. Worthy of one long famed for battle victories. Robbers set upon house gave cause for one last contest. Three fell before unworthy blade of fourth found heart. As Nasir aided the thief to afterlife, life faded from Agron’s eyes. The Syrian sat, holding his lover, devoid of breath and light, for a long time before dawn came, bringing illumination to dark and cruel matter. As he wept, pain was as keenly felt as when he had first believed heart ripped from chest. He prayed to swiftly follow – for once, the gods complied with will.


End file.
